Prank
by ThatFabKat
Summary: A prank gets pulled on Adrien and he is not happy. Not one bit. One-shot
Hey guys. This was originally the second chapter of my other story Life as Adrien Agreste's personal assistant. But I decided to make that into a multi-chap story. This will just stay a one-shot, unless you guys want a sequel or something.

Couple things to say before we get started.

1\. There are no superheroes in here.

2\. Words in _italics_ are Marinette's thoughts unless stated otherwise.

3\. This features and extremely pissed Marinette.

4\. Yes, this is a copy of **my** other story. So don't think that I stole this because I was the one who originally published it! I just turned it into a one-shot.

5\. I had to repost this again because someone reported this because someone reported me saying, "You stole this from ThatFabKat!" without reading what my username is (it's ThatFabKat) Although, I would like to thank that person because they did the right thing. But please, read the username and my AN first.

I think that's about it. Quick reminder, **I WAS THE ONE WHO ORIGINALLY POSTED THIS.**

K, now that I got that out of the way. Now time to read.

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

"Alright guys, listen up!" Marinette shouts at the team.

Kim, Mylene, and Nino straighten their backs, step in line, and look at their leader. They've never seen Marinette like this. They were used to her sweetness and kindness. The Marinette talking to them right now is the complete opposite of the Marinette they know! This Marinette is scary and evil. It's like a demon replaced her. They silently pray for Adrien's soul.

"Kim!"

Kim steps forward. "Yes sir?! I mean ma'am!" Kim corrects himself.

"You cover the clothes in the drawers," Marinette declares.

"Yes ma'am! If I may speak?" Marinette nods. "I already put the tanning lotion in position!" Kim says when given permission.

"Wonderful!" Marinette pats Kim on the back to put him back into the lineup.

"Mylene!"

Mylene steps forward. "Yes ma'am?!" Mylene listens for her job.

"You cover the recording!"

"Yes ma'am! I will record everything!" Mylene steps back into line.

"Perfect!" Marinette smirks, nodding approvingly.

"Nino!"

"Yes ma'am?!" Nino asks attentively.

"You cover the clothes in the shower," Marinette growls. "This is the most important part. If you do not do this," she grabs him by the collar and pulls him to her face, "I will make sure you regret it. I worked too hard to break into Agreste's house and come up with this plan. I will not have you ruin it."

Nino gulps and starts sweating. "Y-y-y-yes ma'am!"

"Good!" She lets go of him. He drops to the floor and scurries back into line.

"Alright. Adrien will be back from a fencing in just a few moments. So he'll be sweaty, and we'll put the plan in motion." Marinette same her hands on the desk. "We have to make sure this prank goes just as planned. One misstep may cost us our lives," Marinette states. Kim, Mylene, and Nino nod, accepting the dangers.

Today is April Fools and the 4 of them are going to play a prank on their friend, Adrien. Especially Marinette. She wants to get revenge after what he did to her. Oh, she wants him to suffer. (AN: hohoho, whatever did he do to make sweet ol' Marinette so mad?)

"Are everyone's walkie-talkies working?" Marinette asks.

"Yes ma'am!" The other 3 reply, after checking their walkie-talkies.

"Ma'am?" Marinette swivels around to see Kim raising his hand.

"What is it?"

"Why are we using walkie-talkies when we could just use ph….." Kim trails off when he sees Marinette glare daggers at him.

"Aren't you going to finishhh," she hisses.

"No sir! I mean Marinette! I-I mean ma'am," he stutters.

Marinette walks up to him and gets in his face. "Then get back in line, maggot."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kim salutes.

"Now when I say 'miraculous', you will all go to your positions. Everyone ready?!" Marinette asks.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" They salute.

"Everyone remember each other's and Adrien's code names?!" Marinette shouts.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" They shout back.

They all stiffen when they hear a car pull up outside the Agreste mansion. _Game time, bitches._ "Alright everyone! Break!"

* * *

"Bubbler, come in. Over," Marinette says, crouched behind the corner of a wall.

"Ladybug, this is Bubbler. Over," Nino replies excitedly. Although he feels bad for doing this to his friend, he also feels really excited. He can't wait to see Adrien. Also, he has gotta hand it to Marinette for coming up with this plan. He never knew she had it in her.

"Ready the clothes. He's in the bathroom. Over," Marinette whispers, hitting a red button when she sees she has another call.

"Ladybug, this is Dark Cupid. Is it time yet? Over," Kim asks.

"Wait for my signal…" Marinette trails off, hitting the same red button when she sees she has another call.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir is in the shower! I repeat, Chat Noir is in the shower!" Nino whales. Marinette immediately presses a blue button, letting everyone hear her.

And the plan is in motion.

"Miraculous! Miraculous!" Marinette exclaims as everyone gets ready. Nino runs to the shower and quickly replace Adrien's clothes with another set of clothes. Kim runs to Adrien's room. Marinette and Mylene ready their cameras.

"What is this?!" They hear Adrien exclaim after he put the loofah up to his nose thinking it was shower gel. Which it was, but mixed with tanning lotion.

"This smells terrible. I guess Natalie bought the wrong shower gel. I thought I told her to get Watermelon Lemonade from Bath and Body Works…"

The four of them burst out laughing quietly, so Adrien doesn't hear them.

"Is this legit?! Bath and Body Works?!" Kim asks with tears in his eyes. He just returned from Adrien's room, having finished his job.

"Who knew Agreste was into that stuff?!" Mylene lets out, her sides hurting from laughing too much.

Marinette shakes her head, smirking. "Guys, remember your positions. The real fun begins in…" she says, hearing Adrien get out of the shower.

"Three…" Mylene mutters in anticipation.

"Two…" Nino whispers, barely able to hold himself still.

"One-" Kim gets cut off by a shrill, very girly scream. They can't help but bursting out into laughter again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY AM I ORANGE?!" Adrien screeches. This time they laugh out-loud.

"D-did you heeaarrr, HAHA, that scream haha?" Kim barely lets out because she's laughing too much.

"IS THAT KIM?! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?! I'M NOT WEARING THIS SHIT!"

"O-oh my… God! I've never heard him so mad!" Nino heaves out before getting thrown back into another fit of laughter.

"NINO?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU BASTARD GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Adrien bellows.

"H-he-e-e'sss cursing so mu-u-uch!" Mylene lets out in-between laughter, tears streaming down her face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! DO I HEAR MYLENE?!" Adrien roars, clearly not amused.

Marinette bit her lip to keep her laughter in so she wouldn't be found out. The costume wasn't that bad, in her opinion. It was just one of those sexy cop costumes made for girls.

Adrien's demands are not replied to after a few minutes. He sighs and mutters a string of very colorful curse words before looking at the costume. He knew Nino, Mylene, Kim, and whoever else was out there had cameras pointing at the bathroom door. And just knew, that if he ran out there, they will be recording it. But if was wearing the cop costume and ran fast enough, they might not get a clear image. Then he'll go to his drawers and quickly put on a new outfit. Easy.

Reluctantly, Adrien puts on the costume and looks at himself in the mirror. He grimaces when he sees his carrot-like reflection. The skirt is too short, leaving far too much to the imagination. The top was too tight, looking like it could rip any second.

"Alright, alright. I'm wearing the costume. Can you please give me back my clothes?" Adrien tries reasoning with them one more time.

"No can do. This is what you get for doing what you did to me." Adrien's eyes widen in shock when he hears Marinette's voice. He's immediately filled with guilt again, remembering what he did to her. It makes a lot of sense that she's the one behind this whole ordeal. She has been ignoring him since the incident and it has been driving him up the wall. Guilt has been eating him alive since. He has to do something to make it up to her. But first, he needs to get his damn clothes back. He would rather dress nicely and look like a pumpkin, than wear a sexy cop costume and look like a pumpkin.

He slowly opens the door and breaks into a dead sprint to his room. He covers his head with his arms as he hears flashes go off. He swiftly gets into his room and shuts the door. Leaning against the door, he lets out a sigh. He looks at his own, personal bathroom thinking why how he should've used it, instead of the one down the hall.

He moves to his closet to see it…. completely empty. His whole walk in closet, filled with the latest and most expensive clothing. Gone. Remember that guilt that Adrien felt, mentioned earlier? Yeah. It's completely vanished.

"Dammit! You guys have no idea how much I want to kill all of you right now!"The four burst out laughing all over again. Marinette hands Nino her camera and is prepared to walk to his room when she sees Nathalie walking down the hallway and straight to Adrien's room.

She motions at Mylene and Nino to keep rolling because this was going to be good.

"Adrien? Is everything oka-" Nathalie never finishes when she suddenly walks in on Adrien, who has a pair of handcuffs in his hand (he was preparing to remove his clothes to put on a robe Kim missed and he was just starting to remove the accessories). Adrien's crouches down to the floor, trying to cover himself up.

"It's not what it looks like!" Adrien screeches.

"I-I'm so sorry Adrien! I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff… I'll just leave…" Nathalie runs out of the room, too embarrassed to realize Adrien's skin was orange. But Adrien will deal with that later.

Adrien grumbles when he hears all four of them laughing their asses off. He looks up to see Marinette standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. "Alright. I had that coming to me. Listen I'm really sorry… I went too far with what I did. I'll remember to do the dishes next time, princess."

Marinette smiles and nods approvingly, "Good. Now I'll go finish filing your papers, **boss**."

She turns to leave but is stopped by Adrien's hand grabbing her wrist. "You can do that after you help me remove this orange stuff in the shower," he wiggles his eyebrows, "with you in the shower with me, **wifey**."

Marinette lightly blushes and giggles. "Are you suggesting something?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He picks her up, princess style. "Let's find out." He runs out of his room and into his own, personal bathroom with her squealing.

* * *

"We should go," Nino says embarrassed.

"Totally," Mylene agrees.

"There's a new burger joint i've been meaning to go to. Wanna go there?" Kim asks, wanting to be anywhere else but here.

"Let's go," Mylene and Nino reply.

They all dash out of there, after they heard moans and grunts coming from Adrien's bathroom.

* * *

Well I had a **_ball_** writing this chapter. I had to pause so many times because I couldn't stop laughing.

While I was typing the part where Adrien finds out all of his clothes are missing, my mom walked in my room and saw me rolling on my be, laughing my ass off. She just stared at me and as she slowly closed the door she said, "You stupid…" That just made me laugh even more.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story! Have a wonderful day, lovelies :D


End file.
